


Wedding Jitters

by afteriwake



Series: The Further Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Assurances, Comfort, Comforting James T. Kirk, Engaged Spock/Nyota Uhura, Enterprise, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, James T. Kirk is a Good Friend, POV James T. Kirk, Stealth Crossover, Team as Family, Wedding Day Jitters, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Worried Nyota Uhura, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Nyota is nervous the day of her wedding to Spock on board the Enterprise.





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this was originally a Fictober 2018 prompt that was given to me by **Dreamin** ( _“I hope you have a speech prepared.” Kirk & Spuhura_) for day 20 but I didn't finish it in time. Last night she asked for Spuhura and when I started looking this morning I found the prompt and had the great idea to place it towards the end of **GreenSkyOverMe** 's series.

“I hope you have a speech prepared.” Nyota turned to look at Kirk. “You do, right?”

“I do,” he said, nodding his head. “And don’t worry, I’m not embarrassing Spock much.” He came up behind her and set his hands on her bare shoulders. “Don’t worry. With you in that dress, I doubt he’ll hear I word I say anyway.”

“So I picked out a good one?” she asked, turning to look into the mirror again, smoothing down the front of her wedding dress.

“Yeah, you did. You’re going to knock his socks off.” He grinned into the mirror. “It’ll be okay, you know. I mean, of all the places to get married, this was the best choice. I’m sure Carol made sure the Sulu’s arboretum looks top notch. It’ll be like being married in an alien forest.”

“But plans go wrong all the time here,” she said, a sound of worry tinging her voice.

“They do, but as your captain, your friend and the guy performing the ceremony, I assure you, this time it won’t.” He pressed a comforting kiss to the top of her head, careful not to disturb the updo. “Now imagine that’s from Spock.”

She smiled and her shoulders sagged slightly just to show she was relaxing. “You are good at comforting, Jim. I just...Sarek wanted us to get married at New Vulcan but Spock wanted to be among friends and most of the Vulcans didn’t want us there, even now, and Earth is just so far away and we just...”

“I get it, I do,” he said. “But Sarek is here, and so is Spock’s sister, and your family is here and that whole area is going to be filled with most of the crew from the Enterprise. I’ll be performing the ceremony, Bones will be up there by Spock’s side and Carol will be there by yours, and you saw how excited Chekov was to be the ring bearer. And we even got Demora to be your flower girl. That’s supposed to be a surprise but you look like you need to know now.”

“Really?” she asked, her smile growing wider.

“Yeah. Sulu’s going to walk down the aisle with her. Scotty and Jaylah are seating guests to their seat and Jaylah is actually wearing a dress.” Nyota chuckled softly and Kirk smiled. “I know. She’s even consented to allow her pictures to be taken while in the dress. That’s how much she cares about the two of you. And then you two will get to go off on a honeymoon and we’ll meet up with you again in Yorktown. Not sure exactly when, but Ben has said you’re welcome to join him and Demora for dinner whenever you like.”

Nyota turned fully, this time facing Kirk head on and he could see tears in her eyes. “So it’s going to all work out?”

“Hey, don’t cry,” he said, taking the handkerchief from the pocket of his dress uniform he’d gotten especially for today. If it didn’t look too nasty afterward he was going to have it washed and given to Spock and Nyota when they rendezvoused at Yorktown with some other mementos. “Yes, Nyota, it will all work out. I promise.” He pulled her in for a hug and felt comforted when she hugged him back. They’d get through this with minimal problems. He had to have faith in that.


End file.
